The present invention relates to a music box for a toy.
In one well-known type of toy, the toy includes a face imitative of an animal or human face and having movable eyes. The eyes are moved back and forth by power derived from a music box provided inside the case of the toy. Particularly, the eyes undergo a synchronized back-and-forth movement. To effect this movement, a reciprocatable control plate is connected between the movable eyes and the music box, with the control plate being moved back and forth by the music box to reciprocate the eyes accordingly.
The movable eye design is desirably employed in a plurality of different types of toys. Specifically, it is desirable to use a single eye mechanism with toys having different face shapes, and specifically, different distances between the eyes. However, the prior art eye moving mechanism was capable of being used with only a single eye spacing. That is, if it is desired to change the eye spacing, a different mechanism has to be designed. This is due primarily to the fact that the control plate of the prior art structure could not be used in the case that the eye spacing was changed. An example of such a prior art structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3358/1982.
Further, the prior art structure was disadvantageous in that, if the size of the casing halves enclosing the music box and eye moving mechanism was changed, the angle through which the eyes could be reciprocated was changed. Furthermore, if the depth of the case was changed, the driving system coupling the music box to the eye moving mechanism had to be redesigned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art structure.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a music box for a toy having movable eyes which can be used in a plurality of different applications, namely, where the distance between the eyes is changed and where the dimensions of the casing are changed.